


You and I have so much fun together.

by anonymousmcytwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Flashback, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmcytwriter/pseuds/anonymousmcytwriter
Summary: A conversation between Schlatt and Quackity.Told from Quackity's POV.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 59





	You and I have so much fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Quackity's March 16th stream! My brain kept bugging me and saying "Hey, c!Schlatt probably raped c!Quackity at some point. Time to explore c!Quackity's trauma!" so here we are. Obvious trigger warning for Implied rape and manipulation, I hope you enjoy this short story!

_ He pinned my wrists down and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tears prick my eyes. “Stop,” I said, and he just laughed. _

When I opened my eyes, I wasn’t in the White House or L’manburg anymore. I was stood in front of Schlatt in this underground gym of his. Must have been a flashback.

“C’mon, Quackity. Do some squats. Flatty Patty.”

“Stop calling me that,” I said through grit teeth. “You know how it makes me feel.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why I say it.” He cackles.

I frown and look away. I feel his cold, airy hand find its way to my cheek, caressing it. I flinched, and he chuckled under his breath.

“You and I have so much fun together.”

I grabbed his hand and yanked it away from my face, glaring at him. “Shut the fuck up. No we don’t.”

He laughs. “Well, I do. With you.” He grins, now putting his hand on my waist, making me flinch again and instinctively draw my sword out. He burst out laughing, only gripping my waist tighter, and with both hands.

“You dumb fuck. You can’t kill someone who’s already dead — GLATT!”

I feel my eyes widen slightly and my heart speed up. “Schlatt— please, just get off of me— please—”

“Why are you begging? You know that begging gets you nowhere unless I ask for it, bitch.”

My lips press into a tight line as I try my damned hardest to hold back my tears. This happened too many times. I thought it would have stopped when the fucker died. But here we are again. Tears are running down my cheeks and he’s laughing in my face as he unclips my suspenders. 

“Stop it. Please. I don’t want it. Fuck off. Not again. Please.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Why the fuck would I ever do what you ask?”


End file.
